Yuna Yuki (Canon)/ZeroTwo64
|-|Hero Clothes= |-|Civilian Clothes= |-|Mankai= |-|Great Mankai= |-|Mobile Game= |-|Light Novel= Summary Yuki Yuna is a 14 year old second-year student at Sanshu Middle School and the first member to join the Hero Club, joining alongside Togo, her next-door neighbor and best friend. She is very cheerful, energetic, and optimistic, always confident that things will come out okay even in the worst situations as long as she has determination and her friends by her side. She values her friends above all else, and would do anything to help them, making her an example of a true hero. Little is known about her background. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-B | High 4-C '''| '''3-A Name: Yuna Yuki Origin: Yuki Yuna is a Hero Gender: Female Age: 14 Classification: '''Human, Hero, Magical Girl '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Leap, Gauntlet Proficiency, Power Fists, Energy Manipulation w/ her fairy Gyuki, Fire Manipulation w/ her fairy Kasha, Forcefield Creation, Transformation (From Base to Hero to Mankai), Background Manipulation (During her transformation), Flight w/ Mankai, Invulnerability w/ her fairies, Environmental Enpowerment w/ Mankai, Afterlife Creation (By performing the Shinkon Ceremony), Ritual Magic (Can do a ritual to expose a Vertex Soul), Immortality (Type 4), Regeneration (Mid-Low. As of being a hero, Yuna has her regenerative powers enhanced, even if they aren't comparable to Vertex's), Spatial Manipulation (Affected the space outside the Shinju in her Great Mankai Mode). Resistance to the followings: Radiation Manipulation, Cold Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Disease Manipulation and Poison Manipulation. Attack Potency: Large Country Level '''(Easily defeated the Scorpio Vertex, who is at least comparable to Yuna Takashima's Shouten Douji, a 50 teratons move) | '''Large Star Level (Was able to destroy Leo Vertex's final attack: a massive fireball that could be compared to the sun) | Universe Level (Destroyed the Heavenly God, who controlled the entire universe, with a single punch) Speed: FTL (Was able to reflect light bullets. Should be at least comparable to Gin and Sumi) | At least FTL (Faster than before) | FTL+ '(Faster than her Mankai form and comparable to the Heavenly God) 'Lifting Strength: At least Class K (Was able to toss the Scorpio Vertex a fair distance) | Stellar (Superior to Mimori, Fu, Itsuki and Karin who were able to stop a giant fireball comparable to the sun) | At least Stellar (Should be vastly superior to her Mankai form) Striking Strength: Large Country Class | Large Star Class | Universal ' 'Durability: Large Country Level '''(Withstanded two tail strikes from the Scorpio Vertex) |''' Large Star Level '(Was able to block a full-powered blast from Togo. Survived the explosion of Leo Vertex's massive fireball) | '''Universe Level '(Survived an energy blast from the Heavenly God without much damage) '''Stamina: Very High (Easily tanked being slapped around by the Scorpio Vertex) Range: Extended melee range, hundreds of meters w/ Hero Kick | Extended melee range | Universal (Her punch affected the space outside the Shinju) Standard Equipment: Gauntlets and greaves, her fairies Gyuki and Kasha |''' Giant robotic arms | Gauntlets '''Intelligence: Average for her age Weaknesses: If she loses the will to go on, Yuna cannot become a Hero. Key: Hero | Mankai | Great Mankai '''NOTE: '''Credit to Yuki Yuna is a Hero Wiki and to SAOnline for the first render. Respect Thread Respect Thread (Yuna Yuki) Gallery Yuyu.png|Yuki Yuna yuki1.jpg|Yuna in her hero form yuki2.jpg|Yuki Yuna artwork yuki3.jpg|Yuna's artwork in the special edition of the DVD yuki4.jpg|Yuna with her fairy Gyuki yuki5.jpg|Yuna in her base form and in her hero form (Credit to SubaruSumeragi) yuki6.jpg|Yuna's hero form yuki7.png|Yuna's official artwork yuki8.jpg|Yuna uses her Hero Kick yunatogo.png|Yuna with her friend Togo Shinju-Yuna.png|Yuna in Great Mankai mode greatmankai.png|Great Mankai Yuna after the defeat of the Heavenly God yunaart1.jpg|Yuna Yuki (Credit to misshotaru) Yuuki.Yuuna.full.2166078.jpg|Yuki Yuna (Credit to SubaruSumeragi) Yuuki.Yuuna.full.2063750.jpg|Yuki Yuna (Credit to Yuuna Hinazuki) Category:ZeroTwo64 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3